Cosmetic compositions used to make up or enhance the appearance of keratinous substrates such as skin, lips, hair and eyelashes are oftentimes required to be able to impart various properties such as high shine or gloss, long lasting shine and good or long wear of color. However, the formulation of cosmetic products that can deliver all these properties at the same time can pose some challenges. For example, cosmetic compositions using traditional ingredients known to impart shine or gloss, such as oils, have very poor wear properties. In order to overcome these problems, film forming resins such as silicone film forming resins are generally employed to improve the wear of cosmetic compositions. While the use of silicone film forming resins in cosmetics is popular, one drawback associated with their use is that they tend to be brittle and flake off.
Alternatively, two step products have been developed, using a topcoat to provide shine and/or comfort to a basecoat which is matte and/or dry in an effort to provide good wear and long-lasting shine at the same time. However, this presents the drawback of having to formulate two different compositions and to the consumer who has to employ two separate products.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and composition for making-up a keratinous substrate such as skin or hair in a manner which delivers a combination of good wear, liquid-like shine effect and long lasting shine properties, as well as a non-tacky feel, comfort, cushion, moisturization and desirable creamy texture characteristics upon application onto skin. At the same time, it is also an object of the present invention to provide cosmetic compositions, particularly, lipstick compositions, that have minimum feathering and migration properties.